


KouAo Week: Childhood

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance, fuck it i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things that never seemed to change between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KouAo Week: Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 Childhood of KouAo week. Like with anything else in my life, I am always late.

Morning’s were hardly ever Aoba’s favorite time of day- and today was no different as he groaned upon hearing Koujaku already stir awake, being the early bird that his lover was. The sun appeared to have just risen and it’s beams making its way through the window of Koujaku’s bedroom and all Aoba could do was groan and tug the covers over his face. He was hoping to be able to fall back asleep and enjoy his day off by sleeping in but as he felt Koujaku sit up in bed and shift towards him, he had the vague feeling that it just might not happen today.

“A-o-ba~” Koujaku called out playfully, emphasizing each syllable as he tried to pull the covers away from his face. “Time to wake up, or you’ll miss half of the day.” but Aoba was in no mood to try and do anything of the sort. Groaning even louder he swatted Koujaku’s hand away from his face, mumbling about stupid boyfriends who didn’t know how to let a hardworking man rest on his day off. But all he gained from doing that was Koujaku laughing and his hands returning once more to try and pry the covers away from him again.

“Heh, you’ve never been a morning person. It’s almost like you haven’t changed at all.” he mused fondly, still working the covers out of Aoba’s grasp. “Of course I changed, you hippo!” Aoba exclaimed,shooting up and glaring tiredly at Koujaku from his side on the bed. He hated how good he was at riling him up. Before Aoba had time to react and pull the covers over himself again, Koujaku had already beaten him to the punch and yanked them out of Aoba’s way. “Ah, it seems as if you haven’t at all. You still hate mornings and you’re still slower than me.” He said playfully.

‘Fine, if this is how this jerk wants to do it…’ Aoba thought irately to himself as he formed his own little counter attack in his head as Koujaku continued teasing him. “Hehe, you even still have the same cute face that you did when you were little too.” However he barely registered Aoba readying himself into a half pouncing position before he quickly lunged at Koujaku, catching him by surprise and straddling his hips as Aoba made his way on top of him. “Well I’m a lot stronger now!” He said feeling accomplished, mostly because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to knock his lover over.

Koujaku only shot him a playful smirk as he let Aoba bask in his tiny victory. Of course Aoba knew he couldn’t just pounce at him and not expect him to have some sort of counter attack. Sliding his hands up Aoba’s sides Koujaku made no move to try and get him off, which only made Aoba suspicious. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that. But you know what else hasn’t changed?” Aoba wasn’t entirely prepared for Koujaku tightening his grip on Aoba and flipping their position so Aoba was now the one being pinned down, letting out a surprised yelp as he was thrown on to the bed.

“I’m still stronger than you.” He said, pinning Aoba’s hands on to the bed. Squirming, Aoba tried worming his way out of boyfriend’s hold but had no such luck in breaking free. “Anyway, what’s with all this talk about when we were little all of a sudden?” Aoba asked, hoping to steer this situation away from where it usually led to. That being Aoba being pinned and tickled relentlessly until Koujaku was satisfied with how he tortured him or until Aoba looked too pitiful to keep pestering. Koujaku seemed to have stopped whatever he was planning as he shrugged as best as one could while pinning their significant other on the bed.

“Nothing really. Waking you up just reminded me of how much you used to hate getting up when you slept over my house or if I was over yours when we were kids. It was always funny to me because the night before you didn’t even want to get into bed, and yet there you were refusing to leave it.” he mused fondly. Aoba rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Koujaku. “Any person in their right mind knows that mornings are a ridiculous time to wake up!” he countered trying to get his boyfriend off of him.  
But Koujaku wasn’t budging and only found himself moving fruitlessly against him. “Everyone wakes up in the morning Aoba.” he said, laughing a little to himself about how silly he found his lover to be. “Well everyone’s crazy. C’mooooon I’m up, let me go!” Aoba whined, finally ready to get out of bed. There was no getting back to sleep at this rate anyways…

Koujaku seemed to have a sense of mercy that day as he let Aoba go without giving him any problems and helped him up off the bed. But after a moment of silence, Aoba began to become suspicious as Koujaku only seemed to stare at him intensely for just a moment. Then, before he could express discomfort at being stared at, he felt himself being lifted up on to the raven haired man’s back and let out a surprised yelp as he was lifted. “What are you doing you hippo?!”

Koujaku only laughed as he made their way out of the bedroom, en route to the kitchen. “I was wondering if you still liked piggyback rides like you did when you were little.” he said as Aoba clung to his back. “Eh? Why would I still like that, I’m a grown man now!” he countered, though despite this he made no move to try and get off of Koujaku.

“Yeah, yeah, such a fine young man you’ve become!” Koujaku said playfully as he walked down the hallway. “When you say it like that, you sound like an old man.” Aoba said, getting caught up in the playful mood. “Oh, you wound me Aoba!” The two continued their playful banter, and finally began their day as they finally made it to the kitchen. 

It was mornings like this that always made them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please check me out at the-rarest-mint on tumblr. I post most of my works there so feel free to look at them if you'd like.


End file.
